User talk:Esteban Colberto
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:01, 24 October 2006 (UTC) =Talk To Me= Quote Template Please consider using a color different from the Ronald Reagan's Ghost Quote template. That will help it distinguish the two, but make sure it is also different from the Barbara Bush Quote template (BBQ).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:47, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Stephen Colbert Book Club Funny!! You should add that to Stephen's Written Word. Maybe there could be a category for approved "Stephen Colbert Book Club" works - it would of course be so much better than Oprah's, and I'm pretty sure it would include The Rampaging Colbert. My gut says the Colbert Book Club need not be limited to books - why get bogged down in such factinista details? --thisniss 14:34, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :I like it, but I wonder about the "not" reading? I wanted something to endorse the non-sinful books (especially Stephen's own writing), but I guess all books are "not recommended." If this seems truthiest, then I am fine with it. I love the O logo! --thisniss 18:03, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe it could say something like "Stephen's Book Club has determined that is "Not Destroying America." Or some (better worded) equivalent non-committal "endorsement" that doesn't have to come right out and say "read" or "don't read"? --thisniss 18:34, 6 January 2007 (UTC) LIGHT BULB! Your Rampaging Colbert is giving me an idea for another game-like activity, some kind of multiple author writing exercise...do you know the kind I mean? Where someone starts it, and each subsequent person adds something, etc...I just gotta figure out the right original subject...it has to be something that anyone (and everyone) can dump on...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:02, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Pelosi-Bot! I hope you make pages for all the nemisissies of the Rampaging Colbert, I am eager to perhaps write episodes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:33, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Excellent!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:57, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Alextwa BTW, this one is mine. I have been working with him, so don't be too harsh on him.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:05, 5 January 2007 (UTC) 110th Congress Did you watch any of that yesterday? One of the "Better Known" ladies was high-fiving everybody, she was having a good old time, I think it was Judge Tubbs, or Eleanor Holmes Norton--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:00, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :CSPAN. Online or on the original tube: the boob tube--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:21, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Vandal Oh good. I see that you are on, so I will stop marking stuff that this idiot asshole is doing because you can actually delete it. I think he has three different user names: User:John goodrum, User:Anansi, and maybe User:Jakyak as well. Arrggh. I never wanted anyone more Dead to Me. --thisniss 18:37, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Good Morning Apparently I am a nitwit! BTW did you already block this morning's vandals?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:33, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Depends, for one or two pages of plain vandalism, they win a week, for blankikng a couple of pages, a month, for many pages, like our good friend John goodrum, forever. Which I just did, and I got a note for him, too. First I am going to pwn all those pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::This is not policy, but it is what I have been doing until we get a policy...Many times vanity is done by new people who simply don't know, so they get a chance to fix it, etc. ::First, they will make a page about themselves, so it isn't "pwn'd" or blocked so they can have a chance to move or delete the info. ::Sometimes new people will add their names to pages. These kinds of edits are reverted. ::For vanity, they get the "care"-type warnings and a chance to move the page to their User page. ::For vandals, I am a little less forgiving. One or two pages that are only "added to" (they add vandal-like crap to pages, as opposed to creating a new page which is vandalism) they may get a warning or a week (depending), with a note, their edits reverted. ::For vandals who create pages for the sole purpose of vandalizing the website they win a month (or week, depending), a note and pages are "pwn'd" "Pwn'd" pages are blocked so they can't keep their vandalism crap online. ::For vandals who dump crap everywhere, they win a permanent block, a note and we have to revert all their edits, or "pwn" all their pages, whichever is needed. ::You don't have to be the bad guy, since you just became admin, so let one of us old guys do it, you can just work on greeting people and playing guide...I think that covers everything, I know I am missing something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:20, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::And of course I forgot: blanking pages is a federal offense, punishable by death (permanent block). Adding is always prefered over deleting. Deleting is lazy and untruthy. I really need to make a table or something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Cherry Well, you pwn'd your very first page, you stud! I am on now, so if you wanna go back to writing and relaxing, I will play bad cop now...thanks for watching the trolls...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:04, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :nah, you won't get corrupted, you will just get funny messages from Splarka or Angela, trying to get gossip from you...ha! (They are wikia staff, btw). Instead of corrupted, hopefully you will become contagious!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:16, 4 January 2007 (UTC) New Poster It can be used before Independence Day!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:09, 4 January 2007 (UTC) The American Family Thanks!! I have a question for you, since you are the guru of graphics. I would like to put a "Father Knows Best"-type Stephen image on this page (1950s-ish, cardigan & pipe type guy), and I wondered if you might have come across one or made something like this in the past. I know you have put Stephen's face in many places, so I thought it would be worth a shot to ask. If not, no biggie - I will keep looking! --thisniss 06:30, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :I wasn't trying to make work for you. I just have this vague mental picture of him in that kind of get-up, but can't quite place the context - and so I thought you might know. Maybe it will come to one of us later. Although it could be purely a figment of my imagination. I hate that "almost" memory feeling. --thisniss 07:24, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Games Don't forget to add stuff like your Best of 2006 page to current events, and the front page (just under the Baby Stephen). Also, tag it "WAgame".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:56, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Congratulations I was leaving a message at WTVEDDB's talk page, and saw that you just got . Congrats! More work for you! From my gut, though, I did want to offer my most humble admiration for your great truthiness and your many talents. Huzzah!! --thisniss 03:38, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Naming Pages Do you want me to tell you stuff, or do you want me to just do it? I have been trying to make sure all pages are directed to pages with Title Caps for every word in the name. (For example: Piggy bank should be redirected to Piggy Bank.) Also, something I learned from Kudzu (who seems to be the first person on this site who understands what an "encyclopedia" is), that when you create a page, you should squat on every variation of the name, and redirect them to your main page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:14, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :I try not to revert what other admins do, also, I try not to step on the toes of other admins either. As far as the unwashed masses go, I revert and step even when I don't have to BWAHAHAHA! Oops, did I type that?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:24, 31 December 2006 (UTC) OMG Delete THE report cover!? We have to give it a proper funeral...but before I do, may I ask why?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:37, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Nevermind...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :You are welcome, forgive me, but may I aks why it was that you didn't just delete them? Aren't you a sysops, too?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:55, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well, if youo are interested, your status can be upgraded, you've earned it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:10, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::Voila!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:42, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::::We have a special board for admins, Wikiality:Admin Board, where you can find admin-type stuff to do, along with the talk page, where you can bitch about all the stuff to do.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:50, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Hush now! Actually, if it were only that exciting...we just use it for keeping updated on the many projects I make up and other stuff...I just posted a note telling the Big Guy that you are now an admin...Just wander around and see the different things that you can do now, don't worry too much about stuff, all the other admins are sure to return after the holidays. And, I'm always here...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:56, 31 December 2006 (UTC) De-Norrised I like that word. I have a template for pages that are overly meme-dependant, but since I like your word so very much, we may need to make a template for "de-norrised" too...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:36, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Nice...btw, the template is called "meme"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:19, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Green Party Sasquatch First off, roflmao. Secondly, if the greens get sasquatch, what is the libertarian party mascot?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:06, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I just saw the Freedomtarian mascot too, lol...as far as the libertarians...it has to look like an elephant, since libertarians pretend that they are not republicans (but everyone knows they are)...weren't you working on RINOs? Whatever it is, it has to seem cool or at least what an old person (or someone who isn't cool) would think is "cool". Still mulling...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:21, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::LOL, if you would make it like an elephant with a beard or a tiny tuft of hair on its head, lol, that would be funny...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :::That's funny, you really have a knack for this...lol--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:59, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Music I hope you don't mind, but I made some changes to your music page - nothing major, just a bit of what I hope will be helpful tweaking & linking. But I wanted to check in to let you know that I wasn't trying to get all up in your truthiness, just wanting to add to the glorification of [[Stephen Colbert|The Greatest Musician - EVER!]]. Looking at what you've done already, and at the "talk" page notes, I'm impressed by the thoroughness and ambition of your project! So I also wanted to offer to help in any way you might need/want with this project - tracking stuff down, making files for the page, etc. The few youtube links I added so far are pretty crap, so if you'd like I could try to get better (except for Exit 57, which is very hard to find). Also - would you like me to make .mp3's for the two vids I linked? Thanks for your Lincolnish work on this page, and congrats on your Truthie for Lincoln!--thisniss 16:35, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey again. I'm leaving you some notes on the Music talk page so as not to clutter up this one. But I also wanted to ask (well, beg) you to take a look at my Virginality page. It is my first "featured article" nominee, and it is lonely for votes and/or comments on how to make it better. How else can I justify so much time spent slacking praying to my dissertation committee church?--thisniss 20:46, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::Just yesterday I was thinking that I should go back and self-destruct that talk section. Then, of course, I forgot. Thanks for catching it! I haven't worked on anything for Music for a while (I did link the main Stephen Colbert page to it), but hope to get back to it soon. Unfortunately I can only do .mp3 stuff when I have time/space to hook up an external drive, I've so overfilled my laptop. --thisniss 16:17, 4 January 2007 (UTC) I Need Your Help I am having trouble making the "Truthie". I was wondering if you could create a "medallion" similar to the "Peabody" (see: Image:Peabodywbkg.jpg) with Dr. Colbert's head instead (of course). Tell me if this is possible before Monday.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:31, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Thank you, I have been trying for 2 weeks and can't get the embossing right...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:35, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::Wow! That's amazing, how hard would it be to add a year to it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:42, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::You are going to hate me...the University of Georgia stuff is still visible at the bottom; I should have said something about it when I asked for the date. Would it be better if it was just the medallion part, without the base? With the writing (2006 Truthiness Award) under his chin?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:01, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, 3 looks great! I will delete the other versions. Thank you very much!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:50, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Viva Juan Stewarto! Viva! Long Live El Jewiente! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:05, 10 December 2006 (UTC) HEY! (Stephen Colbert's Shout Out) Well, it can only be featured once no matter how Glorious you make it after its nomination...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:55, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :It can be edited, so that people can fix red links, or adjust formatting, etc. no problem...just don't forget to vote for it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:47, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Elf'Qaeda I didn't even look to see who made the Anti-Claus page, so I added a pic for Elf'Qaeda, didn't know it was you, don't laugh at my pic...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:32, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I just knnow you could do much, much better! thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Stephen Claus Just out of curiosity, would you be able to make a Santa Stephen? I wanted to make one for the front page, but wasn't able to get it right...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:37, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Thank you, and don't forget to go vote...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:47, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::I feel so much more merry now that I have seen Stephen Claus, or would that be Santa Stephen? Nonetheless, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:43, 1 December 2006 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:49, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Your pic Before you do that, have you checked out Worth1000 yet? Make sure they don't have any restrictions that would prevent you from entering it for their contest...I would hate for you to lose out on that if there were --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:28, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :YOU NEED TO SELL THAT LOGO ON MUGS or T-SHIRTS, I WILL BUY SOME!!! Go to GO HERE NOW!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:07, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Seriously, on one side of the mug put the whole book, on the other the close up. The cafepress sign up fee is about $20, I'll pay if you need it. Tell me when you get it on cafepress!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:14, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::THAT IS SO FUCKIN' AWESOME! Dude my computer is screwing up, but as soon as it calms down, I am sending my order in! THANK YOU!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:27, 14 November 2006 (UTC) : I added a link to the CafePress page at the top of the Katrina Report --seaRob 18:30, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::I thought you were going to put the book cover on one of them? It's such an iconic image, it would make people look twice...did cafepress say anything to you about using Stephen's image?? And where is wikiality.com on there!? Aww, man...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:06, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :::Well...I didn't say anything about copyrights, I just wanted to know what cafepress said, if anything...There is an artist from Colbert Nation (bebeness, do you know her?) She paints stuff and wanted to do something on cafepress but was concerned about the copyright thing...also, I did buy a t-shirt and a couple of mugs. What I was hoping was that if people saw me wearing the shirt, they could see on the shirt where they could buy one for themselves! One suggestion, if at some later time (before April, 2007) you could come up with some kind of button. Do you know the ones, cafepress sells them 100 for $80-90? I could hand those out, but ya gotta put a web page on the button! Maybe you, me and bebeness could get together with the wikiality.com guy and make stuff for the page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:36, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I love the parody rules, hurray! UCLA has this HUGE book festival every year in April and I would like to swap buttons with the other peeps there...I would be so popular, at long last...revenge is mine! Um...ahem...Nevertheless, Wikiality.com buttons for the world!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:53, 17 November 2006 (UTC) NIce Job on The Katrina Report Book Thank you--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:58, 13 November 2006 (UTC) : I love it. Great! Can you upload a pic of the logo alone? I think it deserves a larger display somewhere else in the article where folks are more likely to see it. --seaRob 17:24, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::That logo is even better at full size. Very funny. Thanks. I'll put it in the article tomorrow. --seaRob 03:54, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Favor You seem to know what you're doing with the photoshop, I was wondering if you could fix an image I made lo, so many months ago. I use The Gimp to manipulate stuff, but I haven't figured out how to make text bend around stuff. I was wondering if you could take a stab at Image:KatrinaReportCover1.jpg and see if you could change the logo, clean it up a bit, etc. Thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :It is up to you , as I am the beggar here...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:58, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::No complaints here, take your time, I was just saying I would accept whatever, whenever, as it is your choice. Maybe you could tell me how to do it, after your homework is done!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:57, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Linconlnish Template Good idea.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:42, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :Done--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Abraham Colbert That is an awesome picture, did you makje it!? What program did you use? Which photos did you use?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:59, 9 November 2006 (UTC) * I think I'm doing this right... Thanks! It's my avatar over at the colboard. I used Photoshop using sources from here and here. I need to work up the courage to work on the Lincoln article now. --Esteban Colberto 21:27, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::You need to send it http://www.worth1000.com here. Very nicely done.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:33, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Colbert Nation If you are from the Colbert Nation please check out the special page set up, just for you guys.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:56, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Would you like your own wikiality.com email address? I've given all the sysops their own address (username@wikiality.com) and was wondering if you would like one also. Welcome aboard and keep up the good work, citizen!